


Night Adventure.

by nowcanyousmile



Category: U-KISS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 20:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nowcanyousmile/pseuds/nowcanyousmile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a pointless elseop fluff - may use it later in longer fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Adventure.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy reading as much as I enjoy writing this.

“What are you doing? ;)” Kiseop’s phone buzzed. He picked it up from the counter and found out it’s a message from his boyfriend Eli.

“Getting ready for bed, and you?” Kiseop replied and seconds later, the phone vibrated again. This time it’s a phone call.

“I give you 30 seconds to come outside,” said Eli, Kiseop can faintly hear the cracking sound of the ancient swing set he had in his front yard. “Starting now. 30, 29, 28… you may want to finish brushing your teeth.”

“Wait. What? Why?” Kiseop’s confused, yet still, he did what he’s told while trying to comb his tied up fringe so that it won’t be all standing up when Eli met him. 

“19 more seconds,” Kiseop could hear Eli’s chuckle over the phone. He dashed out of the loo while trying to locate his keys. He grabbed his green jacket from the hanger on the doorway which obviously won’t go well with his Snorlax tee and the red- checkered pants. Still, Eli’s counting and it’s not a time for the next top model.

“Phew.” Kiseop almost tripped over the pile of shoes he had by the front door while trying to grab the door knob.

“Just in time, my favorite Pokemon,” Eli remarked as he noticed Kiseop’s shirt as he pulled the elder into a kiss. “Minty,huh?”

“You ring me up when I was brushing my teeth and give me less than a minute to come out,” Eli was in the pair of jeans he gave him last Christmas, a black leader jacket, and underneath was a bright red band t-shirt Kiseop never knew Eli would listen to. “What do you want?” Kiseop pouted.

Eli was pleased with his reaction, “Do you have a coin?” Kiseop shrugged.

“Nevermind. Head or toe?” Eli dug up a dollar from his back pocket and smiled.

“Head?”

Eli reached out for Kiseop’s hand and said, “Great, lock your door. Let’s get going.”

“Where are we going?” Kiseop twitched his nose quizzically after checking the door. 

“A date!” Eli announced happily, as if they were third graders going on a picnic.


End file.
